How to Make a Sweet Love
by voly ichi yama
Summary: "Kau bisa merasakannya Ryouta?"/"Jadi begini caramu membalasku?"/"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakannya setimpal? Karena itu lebih pantas."/ Sesendok kebencian dicampur seperempat dari kekesalan beserta dua gelas perhatian dan ditambahkan sebutir cinta, sukses membuat suatu pembalasan dendam yang berakhir dengan 'manis'


How to Make a Sweet Love

Disclaimer :

How to Make a Sweet Love © Voly Ichi Yama

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi, slight!KuroKiKuro

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Summary: "Kau bisa merasakannya Ryouta?"/"Jadi begini caramu membalasku?"/"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakannya setimpal? Karena itu lebih pantas."/ Sesendok kebencian dicampur seperempat dari kekesalan beserta dua gelas perhatian dan ditambahkan sebutir cinta, sukses membuat suatu pembalasan dendam yang berakhir dengan 'manis'

* * *

Kise Ryouta model can—ehem manis dambaan kaum hawa maupun adam, mahluk pirang yang saat ini tengah melebarkan sayapnya baik dalam bidang keartisan ataupun olahraga, yang siapa sangka kini tengah menjalin suatu hubungan yang bisa disebut romantis dengan seorang pria merah penerus keluarga terpandang seantero Jepang.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kise Ryouta adalah milik atau lebih tepatnya kepunyaan dari Akashi Seijuurou, anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari keluarga terpandang Akashi. Ya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan tersebut sejak satu minggu setelah Kise bergabung dalam tim pertama klub basket Teikou. Cepat? Begitulah Akashi Seijuurou, setelah Kise menanyakan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya—sahabat biru tercintanya— dan kembali menanyakan tentang siapa Akashi, Akachin dan Akashi-kun, si kepala merah sukses menyatakan kepemilikannya akan si pirang.

Cukup aneh untuk si pirang yang saat itu menerima begitu saja apa yang dikatakan si merah, namun jika kita harus memutar kembali ingatan Kise Ryouta, mungkin kalian akan mengerti bagaimana sifat—yang menurut sebagian besar orang— buruknya seorang Akashi.

...

Satu minggu setelah Kise Ryouta bergabung dalam tim pertama klub basket Teikou, hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, setidaknya begitulah persepsi awal seorang Kise Ryouta.

Terlambat dalam latihan rutinnya, dikarenakan jadwal pekerjaan yang mendadak, memang Kise telah meminta izin pada pelatihnya, namun sayang hal itu tidak berlaku untuk wakil kapten klub basket Teikou, karenanya Akashi Seijuurou sengaja menunggu Kise Ryouta di ruang ganti klub basket Teikou, yah anggap saja dirinya sedang berbaik hati untuk memberikan sambutan pada anggota baru.

Sementara Akashi Seijuurou tengah menunggu, Kise Ryouta tentu tengah berlari sekuat tenaga, menyusuri koridor sekolah ternama, dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampainya pada tempat tujuan, Kise segera membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar, mengingat bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, jadi hal itu seharusnya wajar—untuk orang-orang normal— namun sayangnya tidak untuk sang wakil kapten, mendengar pintu yang terbuka dengan cara yang bisa dianggapnya—sangat— kasar, Akashi sukses mengernyit dan melayangkan protesannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih pelan sedikit, _moderu_-san."

Kise yang masih terengah dengan tampilan yang cukup menggoda—menurut author dan tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou— seperti beberarap kancing kemeja bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan leher putihnya, hanya bisa ber-huh-ria dengan tanda Tanya besar pada kepala kuningnya.

"Bukankah sangat disayangkan jika wajah dan prilaku saling bertolak belakang?"

Akashi terus melanjutkan kalimatnya dan Kise semakin menunjukkan raut kebingungan, tapi untuk kalimatmu barusan Akashi-kun, bolehkah author ini berkomentar? Walau kau melarangnya, sepertinya author akan tetap memberikan sanggahannya. Sepertinya kalimat Tanya tanpa kata Tanya tersebut juga berlaku untukmu, mengingat dalam beberapa hal kau memiliki wajah yang 'manis' namun sayangnya prilakumu jauh lebih manis dari buah simalakama, dan berhubung author tidak pernah memakannya—buah simalakana— serta tentu kalian semua tidak akan rela bukan, jika cerita ini berakhir sampai disini? Dan untuk keselamatan bersama alangkah baiknya jika kita sudahi pendeskripsian mengenai sifat dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Da—dare ssu ka?_"

Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya Kise hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh seraya memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak kalah bodohnya. Tapi tolong jangan salahkan Kise disini, selain memiliki ingatan yang buruk Kise juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Akashi, setidaknya Akashi belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya secara langsung pada Kise, dan walaupun Kise bertanya-tanya siapa Akashi—Akachin atau Akashi-kun, Kise juga tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang orang bermarga Akashi tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut—walau Akashi tahu itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi Kise— entah bagaimana Akashi dapat merasakan empat siku-siku bersarang pada jidat mulusnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam dan menurunkan kedua lengannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di depan dadanya, Akashi segera berjalan kearah Kise, sementara yang didatangi hanya bisa memberikan refleksnya mundur beberapa langkah—insting alami seseorang jika tengah berhadapan dengan bahaya.

Akashi berhenti tepat satu langkah sebelum dirinya mencapai tubuh ramping seorang Kise Ryouta. Menghirup nafasnya dalam—dan dapat dirasakan oleh indra pencium si kepala merah, aroma citrus yang sangat kentara menjalari rongga hidungnya— dan menatap si pirang dengan tatapan khasnya—merendahkan dan menusuk— Akashi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, seraya mengeluarkan gunting merah yang bersarang pada saku kanan celana basketnya.

"Kau dihukum, Kise Ryouta."

Dengan suara yang terdengar pelan namun menusuk Akashi segera menarik lengan kanan Kise, cukup keras sehingga membuat si pirang kehilangan keseimbangannya, bahkan Kise yakin bahwa dirinya akan menambrak sosok yang lebih kecil di depannya. Dan itu benar, namun bukan tabrakan yang menghasilkan rasa sakit, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih memberikan rasa lembut dan hangat pada dua gumpalan daging tipis kemerahan yang selalu menorehkan senyum bagi si pirang.

Ciuman.

Sebuah ciuman sukses dihadiahkan sang kepala merah sebagai hukuman untuk seorang Kise Ryouta, model can—manis yang telah melebarkan sayapnya selama satu tahun di dunia yang kata sebagian orang—termasuk Aomine— berkilau. Mendapat hal yang cukup mengejutkan seperti itu, Kise hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya—kaget dan tidak percaya.

Awalnya Akashi ingin memberikan serangan yang lebih untuk Kise, namun sayangnya untuk saat ini Akashi beranggapan bahwa ciuman kecil cukup untuk seorang Kise Ryouta dan tentu dirinya tidak ingin membuat Kise ketakutan nantinya. Melepaskan ciumannya, Akashi kembali menatap Kise dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, dan jika boleh jujur Kise ingin sekali melempar wajah tersebut dengan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Itu adalah hukuman pertamamu karena kau telah terlambat—"

Belum sempat Kise memberikan protesnya, Akashi telah lebih dahulu memberikan titahnya, namun ada satu hal yang sukses membuat Kise bergidik ngeri, karena dirinya dengan sangat jelas menangkap kata 'pertama' yang berarti ada 'kedua' dan mungkin seterusnya.

"—dan untuk hukuman keduamu—"

Benar saja dugaan si kepala kuning, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan si merah pendek di depannya ini?

"—yang tidak mengenali siapa diriku, maka kau harus—"

'Huh? Mengenalimu? Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu, bahkan kau sendiri tidak memperkenalkan dirimu padaku.' Setidaknya, hal itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kise. Dan entah bagaimana Kise dapat merasakan bahwa dalam beberapa saat Akashi sukses mengawaskan matanya, sesaat setelah dirinya memikirkan hal tersebut. 'Perasaanku saja eh?'

"— Aku Akashi Seijuurou, wakil kapten tim basket Teikou, dan bisakah aku meneruskan kalimatku?"

Refleks Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti akan apa yang baru saja dikata—perintah—kan oleh Akashi, oh ayolah Kise apa kau tidak ingin bertanya, kenapa Akashi bisa tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan? Namun sayangnya si pirang sudah terlalu fokus pada pernyataan hukuman sang Akashi, karenanya dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan sinyal pertanyaan dari otaknya sendiri.

Sekali lagi Akashi menarik nafasnya dalam, dengan ekspresi dingin sang penurus Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya pada sang model, dan kembali bibirnya bergerak membentuk kalimat yang dibantu dengan getaran suara yang sukses membuat sang model membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Hukuman kedua dan akan berlaku untuk seterusnya, Kau Kise Ryouta adalah Milikku Akashi Seijuurou."

...

Saat mengingat hal itu Kise hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, sungguh suatu 'penembakan' yang sangat 'mengagumkan' namun tanpa Kise sadari hal itu justru membuatnya semakin terikat pada si kepala merah, entah sihir apa yang digunakannya untuk menjerat Kise, nyatanya Akashi sukses membuat dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan jika kau tanya kenapa, Kise juga tidak mengetahuinya. Yang pasti Kise benar-benar menyukai Akashi.

Walau awalnya mungkin Kise membecinya karena keterpaksaan bersama, namun akhirnya Kise benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Akashi bahkan saat mereka mengambil sekolah yang berbeda Kise sempat melakukan aksi 'mogok bicara' dengan Akashi selama satu minggu, mendiamkan Akashi memang bukanlah hal bagus, karena itulah Kise mendapatkan hukuman 'manis'nya ketika tepat satu minggu dirinya mendiamkan sang penerus Akashi.

Mengingat masa lalu memang menyenangkan, walau terkadang menyebalkan. Mengingat masa-masa yang cukup 'menyebalkan' saat dirinya masih berada di Teikou, sukses membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang kaya akan ekspresi dan terkadang hal itu cukup mengelitik perasaan beberapa orang yang ada disekitarnya dan tidak terkecuali si kecil biru yang saat ini ada di sekitarnya.

"Kise-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jika Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang kaya akan ekspresi maka Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan kosongnya Kuroko memilih untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam menyeruput minuman kesukaan, dan memberikan fokus penuh pada si pemilik gelar ace Kaijou di depannya. Jujur cukup mengherankan baginya untuk mendapati seorang Kise Ryouta yang biasanya cerewet—terlebih jika di tempat umum seperti saat ini— hanya berdiam diri dan justru menggembungkan pipi seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya—layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Seakan mendapatkan panggila dari sang malaikat Kise segera memberikan tatapan bertanyanya dan hanya bisa ber-huh-ria layak seseorang yang tengah kebingungan. Cukup lama dirinya terdiam dalam tatapan penuh pertanyaan pada teman tersayang yang tengah kembali memberikan fokus pada minuman kesukaan dan burger yang terhidang di depannya. Setelah mengerti arti pertanyaan sang bayangan Kise kembali menyahut dan menampilkan senyum senangnya.

"_Daijoubu ssu yoo~"_

Dengan senyum murninya Kise memberikan jawaban yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan tenang sang sahabat. Mendapati hal tersebut, kembali si pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit banyak dia kesal karena merasa terabaikan. Namun Kise tahu, bahwa teman birunya tidak berniat mengabaikan dirinya, karena itu memanglah sebuah kebiasaan untuk seorang Kise Ryouta yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu jika dirinya tengah bersama dengan sang bayangan.

Saat ini seperti biasa Kise tengah memiliki sesuatu yang dirinya sebut sebagai 'Kencan Bersama Kurokocchi' namun sayangnya sang Kurokocchi lebih senang menyebut hal itu sebagai 'Makan Siang yang Ramah Bersama Sahabat Pirang Cerewet' memang benar, dalam hal ini mereka hanya melakukan rutinitas yang sudah sangat sering mereka lakukan sejak mereka berada di Teikou, yaitu makan siang bersama di Maji Burger.

.

Hal yang sangat biasa mereka lakukan, bahkan entah bagaimana hal tersebut sukses membuat beberapa orang salah paham akan hubungan mereka. Bahkan Kagami saja, jika Kuroko tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa Kise tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi, maka sudah dapat dipastikan dirinya akan benar-benar beranggapan bahwa Kise Ryouta tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Terlebih jika mengingat bagaimana saat Kise bermanja ria pada Kuroko, dan bagaimana respon Kuroko terhadap sifat –yang menurut Akashi—buruk Kise.

Sedikit banyak hal tersebut, sukses membuat suatu lubang kecil pada hati Akashi. Yah bisa kalian katakan, bahwa Emperor kesayangan kita semua ini tengah—sedang—sangat cemburu pada seseorang yang disebut Kuroko Tetsuya. Walau sebenarnya Akashi tahu, bahwa Kuroko sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kise, entah bagaimana Kuroko hanya menganggap Kise sebagai adik kecil yang manja—walau dalam hal ini Kise lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou cemburu, dia sangat cemburu akan hal itu, itu wajar mengingat bagaimana sifat overnya seorang Akashi, terlebih bukankah cemburu terhadap orang yang kau sukai itu adalah hal yang biasa? Oh, ayolah Akashi juga seorang manusia dan dia memiliki apa yang disebut dengan perasaan, namun sayangnya orang yang sangat dicintai dan disukai Akashi itu adalah mahluk pirang manis yang tidak dan memiliki sesuatu kepekaan terhadap perasaan orang lain—tidak terkecuali kekasihnya—

Dan jika kalian bertanya, 'kenapa Akashi tidak memberitahukan atau menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat tidak menyukai jika Kise terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko?' maka jawabannya adalah 'Karena Akashi memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'harga diri' yang terlewat tinggi.' bahkan dalam beberapa hal dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin mengakui jika dia sedang cemburu. Ayolah Akashi, kau bukan seorang tsundere seperti Midorima 'kan?

Namun bukan Akashi namanya jika dia tidak 'membalas' rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Karena sangat tidak mungkin membalas seorang Kise Ryouta dengan sesuatu yang 'sama persis' seperti halnya yang Kise lakukan pada Kuroko, percuma, itu sangat percuma jika Akashi membalas Kise dengan sesuaty yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, seperti berselingkuh. Oh itu bukan gayanya, dan Akashi tidak begitu menyukai melibatkan orang lain dalam hal ini.

Oleh karena itu Akashi lebih senang jika harus membalas Kise dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'hukuman fisik' tapi tentu Akashi tidak mungkin melayangkan gunting pada wajah atau tubuh mulus Kise, hukuman fisik tersebut lebih berarah pada hm… kenikmatan—yang—menghasilkan—desahan—lembut—dari—si—pirang, sesuatu yang menurut Akashi sangat manis dan 'setimpal'

Dan tentu saja Akashi sama sekali tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa dirinya melakukan hal tersebut pada Kise, satu-satu hal yang dikatakan Akashi—jika dirinya tiba-tiba menyerang Kise, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas—bagi si pirang— dan tentu dengan kilat kemarahan— adalah "Sadari kesalahanmu." dan dirinya segera meninggalkan Kise dalam keadaan yang cukup—tragis.

.

Selesai dengan acara makan siangnya dengan susah payah Kise kembali mengajak—dengan setengah merengek— Kuroko untuk ikut bersamanya, kali ini si pirang memilih untuk menemaninya berbelanja sesuatu ditoko souvenir langganannya yang ada di dekat stasiun kereta Tokyo, yah anggap saja sekalian, karena arah pulang untuk memang melewati stasiun kereta, sementara untuk Kise dia diharuskan untuk menggunakan kereta jika ingin kembali ke apartment kesayangannya yang ada di Kanagawa.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju toko souvenir, si pirang tidak habis-habisnya mengoceh, dan Kuroko hanya memberikannya tanggapan dengan senyuman atau anggukan kecil, pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang mendengarkan. Hal ini jelas sekali terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah mengoceh pada kekasihnya, dan tentu ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Akashi membenci sikap Kise pada Kuroko.

Sesampainya Kise dan Kuroko pada sebuah toko souvenir, Kise segera menarik kecil lengan kurus Kuroko, dan sekali lagi Kuroko hanya bisa membalasnya dengan helaan nafas maklum, dan sabar. Dimatanya saat ini, Kise Ryouta adalah seorang anak kecil yang tengah merengek pada ibunya, dan tentu dalam hal ini Kurokolah yang berperan sebagai 'ibu' dari bocah tersebut.

.

Sementara itu tanpa si pirang ketahui kekasih tercintanya Akashi tengah berada pada kereta tujuan Kyoto – Tokyo, sepertinya pemuda tampan tersebut tengah merencanakan suatu kejutan untuk Kise, karena Akashi sengaja tidak memberitahukan kunjungannya pada si pirang.

Saat kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka, Akashi segera melangkahkan kakinya, untuk kali ini dirinya berniat untuk mampir ke toko souvenir yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Kise dan anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Seulah senyum tipis terpampang pada wajah tampan si merah, membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya seorang Kise Ryouta saat melihat kedatangan dirinya, terlebih jika Akashi memberikan sesuatu yang sangat disukai oleh kekasih kuningnya.

Sengaja memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dirumah sang kekasih, Akashi kembali memberikan senyumnya. Ini akan sangat menarik jika dirinya bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama dengan Kise. Ketika Akashi melewati estalase yang terdapat pada toko souvenir tujuannya, manik beda warnanya segera membuka lebar.

Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Dapat sangat dengan amat jelas dikenali oleh Akashi, seorang laki-laki pirang yang tengah membelakangi estalase tengah menundukkan kepalanya pada sosok yang dilihat dari siluet merupakan pemuda bayangan yang sangat dikenalnya, bahkan manik beda warnanya sukses menangkap helaian biru muda disana.

Kesal

Apa yang barusan dilihatnya adalah seperti si pirang tengah berciuman—atau mencium— si pemuda biru, dan tentu Akashi tidak bodoh dalam hal ini, memang sudah berapa lama dirinya mengenal si pirang dan si biru? Terlebih dengan seragam yang mereka kenakan, Akashi benar-benar tahu bahwa dua orang tersebut adalah Kuroko dan kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta.

Jadi seperti itukah Ryouta-nya? Orang yang sangat dipercayainya justru berbalik menusuknya? Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan teman—budak—nya yang ada di Rakuzan.

'_Terkadang, hukuman fisik tidak akan cukup untuk beberapa orang.'_

Jika itu yang tengah terjadi pada Ryouta-nya, maka Akashi akan memberikan pembalasan 'setimpal'-nya dan tentu dirinya akan melakukan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang didapatkannya. Apapun caranya, walau itu dengan cara yang paling tidak ingin dirinya lakukan.

Mengambil ponselnya Akashi segera mencari sebuah contact person yang tertera disana. Mendapati sebuah nomer telepon dengan awalan F pada nama belakangnya, tanpa membuang waktu Akashi segera menekan icon 'call' yang tertera disana.

_[Moshi-moshi, etto… dare desu ka?]_

Sebuah sahutan ringan, menyapa indra pendengar Akashi, tanpa membuang waktu Akashi segera menuturkan niatnya.

"Akashi."

Intonasi tenang dan dingin sukses membuat si penerima telepon terdengar panik. Dalam hal ini dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa si Emperor Rakuzan akan meneleponnya.

_[A—Akashi—kun.. a..ano—]_

Belum sempat si penerima telepon menyelesaikan ketergagapannya, Akashi kembali menyahut, dengan intonasi yang terdengar tidak kalah dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Kutunggu di depan stasiun, lima menit lagi."

Memutuskan panggilannya Akashi segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Kedua mata beda warnanya masih menatap awas pada sebuah toko souvenir yang telah berada sepuluh meter darinya. Untuk saat ini Akashi benar-benar ingin membalas kekasihnya, walau dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Namun apa boleh buat? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama Akashi menahan rasa kesal ini? Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua tahun dan itu sebuah rekor baginya, mengingat bagaimana buruknya sifat Akashi jika sudah marah atau kesal. Dan tentu Akashi tidak akan bisa terima jika hal itu harus berhubungan dengan sentuhan fisik, terlebih jika itu adalah sebuah ciuman. Tidak, Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menerima itu. Karenanya untuk kali ini, biarkan untuk kali ini saja Akashi memberikan pembalasan yang benar-benar setimpal untuk kekasihnya.

.

"_Daijoubu ka ssu?"_

Si pirang nampak khawatir akan keadaan pemuda biru di depannya. Setelah membantu sang bayangan dalam meniup debu kecil yang menyusupi manik biru langit sang idola, Kise segera membelalakkan matanya kala melihat tetesan air mata kecil disana.

Menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sang pemilik gelar pemain keenam itu segera mengambil saputangan yang selalu tersimpan di saku celananya, mengelap air matanya Kuroko kembali menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, walau ada sedikit kemerahan pada selaput matanya.

"_Daijoubu desu._ Kise-kun, apa kau telah menentukan pilihanmu?"

Kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya, Kuroko sukses memberikan kesadaran penuh pada si pirang, Kise yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut segera menjelajahi ruangan tersebut, manik hazelnya sukses mendarat pada sebuah handuk kecil yang terlipat rapi pada bagian pojok kanan toko.

Berjalan mendekatinya Kise segera memberikan kedua tangannya untuk membuka lipatan rapi tersebut. Ditelitinya handuk yang ada digenggamannya, dapat dirasakan oleh kulit lembutnya, bahwa handuk tersebut sangatlah lembut dan warnanya benar-benar 'manis' ditambah dengan bordiran berpola dua bola basket kecil pada salah satu ujungnya. Benar-benar manis dan ini pasti akan menjadi hadiah kecil yang indah untuk Akashi-nya.

Memberikan senyumannya Kise segera memperlihatkan handuk tersebut pada Kuroko, yang diperlihatkan 'pun hanya memberikan aggukan setuju. Mendapat persetujuan dari sang sahabat, Kise segera berjalan kearah kasir yang tersedia disana, meminta sang pegawai untuk mengikatkan pita berwarna merah pada handuk kuning kecil. Setelah membayarnya Kise segera menarik Kuroko menggunakan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang tas kecil yang berisikan hadiah untuk sang kekasih.

"Eh…?"

Kise tidak pernah menyangka ketika dirinya membuka pintu dari toko favoritnya hal yang pertama menyambutnya adalah gambaran sang kekasih yang tengah mencium—pipi— seseorang bersurai cokelat yang bahkan tidak begitu dikenalnya, namun tidak untuk mahluk biru disampingnya.

"Akashi…cchi…?"

"Furihata-kun?"

.

Furihata Kouki pemuda bersurai cokelat yang baru saja mendapat panggilan neraka oleh panglima neraka, segera memerintahkan kaki-kakinya untuk berlari secepat kilat. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan sang pelatih—karena semua pemain cadangan sedang melakukan latihan ekstra— Furihata sukses melompat dan berlari menuju stasiun setelah mendapat batas waktu dari Akashi.

Dan disinilah dirinya, tepat berada di depan stasiun kereta Tokyo, matanya menatap awas mencari pemuda bersurai cokelat. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama Furihata segera berlari menuju Akashi yang tengah berdiri tepat berseberangan dengan sebuah toko souvenir.

Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya saat mendapati sang Emperor Rakuzan menarik lengannya—cukup kasar— dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pipinya. Hal lainnya yang tidak kalah membuat si cokelat terkejut adalah dua suara yang cukup familiar yang ada di pendengarannya.

"Akashi…cchi…?"

Itu adalah suara pertama yang di dengarnya, walaupun dirinya sangat tidak sering bertemu dengan si pemilik suara tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengenali bahwa itu adalah suara dari seorang model cantik, yang digilai oleh ibunya, dan satu hal yang Furihata ketahui, Kise Ryouta adalah kekasih dari orang yang tengah mencium pipinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Furihata-kun?"

Dan suara kedua yang didapatkannya adalah suara seorang laki-laki memberitahukan informasi diatas pada dirinya. Kuroko Tetsuya, dari intonasinya yang terdengar datar, entah bagaimana caranya Furihata menangkap nada pertanyaan yang menuntut disana, seakan meminta dirinya untuk menjelaskan segala yang telar terjadi nantinya.

Menjatuhkan apa yang ada ditangan kanannya, Kise segera menahan tangis, entah apa yang merasukinya tapi satuhal yang pasti. Dirinya benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Kise tahu itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman, terlebih hanya ciuman singkat di pipi, tapi walau bagaimanapun dirinya benar-benar merasa terkhianati oleh hal tersebut.

Sakit

Kise benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat-sangat dilubuk hatinya. Tidak ingin menjatuhkan air matanya—setidaknya bukan di depan Akashi— dan tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh lagi Kise segera menarik diri dari sana, diabaikannya teriakan dari Furihata—yang mungkin berniat untuk menjelaskan— dan panggilan dari sahabat birunya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah

Lari

lari sejauh mungkin dari Akashi, untuk saat ini Kise benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah angkuh dan penuh kemenangan dari Akashi. Kise benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

.

Kuroko yang melihat Kise membalikkkan badannya sebenarnya ingin menahan si pemuda kuning, sayangnya gerakan Kise jauh lebih cepat dari tangannya. Mencoba memanggil si pirang, namun hasil yang didapatkannya adalah pengabaian.

Menghela nafas pelan, hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko lakukan, membungkukkan badannya guna mengambil tas kecil yang dijatuhkan oleh Kise. Kuroko berjalan tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, saat ini yang ditujunya adalah si pemuda merah yang baru saja menghancurkan perasaan sahabat terbaiknya.

Menyodorkan tas kecil yang ada disalah satu tangannya pada Akashi, dan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam, ada sedikit kilat kemarahan dimatanya. Dalam hal ini, Kuroko memilih untuk mengambil kemarahan dari sahabat kuningnya.

"Dari Kise-kun untuk Akashi-kun."

Kuroko berujar, masih dengan wajah datar dan kilatan marah yang bersarang dimatanya yang sedikit kemerahan.

.

Akashi ingin membelalakkan matanya, kaget akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kuroko, namun tentu hal itu tidak dilakukan olehnya, Akashi tidak akan pernah membiarkan pertahanannya goyah, tidak akan terlebih dihadapan orang seperti Kuroko. Melipat kedua tangannya, secara tidak langsung Akashi meminta penjelasan lebih dari si biru muda.

Mengerti arti dari perintah tersirat sang penerus Akashi, Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya dan membentuk serangkaian kata dengan ditambahkan getaran suara tenang, seperti biasa.

"Kise-kun memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli ini, setelah selesai dari makan siang kami seperti biasa."

Terang Kuroko yang masih setia mempertahankan wajah dan nada bicaranya yang tenang. Sementara itu si pemilik manik heterokromik tengah sibuk mencari kebohongan pada biru tenang milik Kuroko. Ada hal yang mengelitik rasa keingin tahuannya, ada yang aneh pada mata kanan sang bayangan keenam. Membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan kalimat tanyanya, itulah opsi yang dipilih pemuda Akashi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mata kananmu, Tetsuya?"

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut, yang dapat dilakukan Kuroko adalah mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat. Namun seperti biasa sang _bluenatte _tidak begitu memusingkan apa yang dituntut oleh orang lain kepadanya, karenanya Kuroko segera menjawab apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya, lagipula membuat orang lain menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang disukainya, terlebih jika orang itu bermarga 'Akashi' ayolah, Kuroko masih sayang nyawa, dirinya benar-benar tidak menginginkan lemparan gunting gratis dari sang Emperor.

"Ada debu yang memasuki mataku saat berada di toko."

Pejelasan yang singkat, namun cukup membuat Akashi memahami keadaannya sekarang, yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu bukanlah sebuah pegkhianatan sang kekasih, melainkan kesalahpahaman yang dilakukan oleh dirinya. Tapi Akashi bukanlah Akashi, jika dirinya mengakui kesalahan tersebut, walaupun dia tahu bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan, namun sayangnya Akashi tidak akan pernah mengakui hal tersebut, dan memilih untuk mempersalahkan si kuning dalam hal ini.

Kali ini manik beda warnanya mengalihkan fokus pada tas kecil yang disodorkan kearahnya. Tanpa berniat membukanya Akashi segera mengambil tas tersebut, dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan dua mahluk beda warna yang tentu salah satunya tengah kebingungan. Dan tentu saja Akashi lebih memilih mengabaikan itu semua, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah

Kise Ryouta

model cantik yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, sepertinya untuk kali ini, Akashi harus benar-benar mengalah pada kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan si pirang.

Sementara si kepala merah tengah berjalan santai, meninggalkan kedua mahluk yang salah satunya hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bingungnya, Kuroko hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum maklumnya. Terkadang percintaan sahabat pelangi benar-benar menarik dan begitu manis. Dalam hal ini Kuroko tahu, penyebab utama kenapa sepasang mahluk merah dan kuning itu tidak bisa mempercayain satu sama lain, bahkan setelah sekian lama mereka bersama adalah karena kurangnya komunikasi diantara keduanya.

Dan hal lain yang Kuroko tahu adalah bahwa Kise Ryouta benar-benar mencintai sang Emperor, tidak pernah sekalipun si pirang berisik itu melupakan Akashi, bahkan dalam lamunannya sekalipun yang ada di kepala si pirang hanyalah sang penerus tunggal Akashi. Jadi wajar saja jika Kise Ryouta mengalami syok yang teramat dalam kejadian hari ini.

Masih menunjukkan senyum kecilnya dapat dirasakannya bahwa mahluk bersurai cokelat disampingnya mulai merasa gelisah akan situasi saat ini, karenanya Kuroko memilih untuk menghentikan kegelisahan tersebut dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai kondisi dan posisi mereka saat ini.

.

Sementara itu si model cantik lebih memilih meringkuk seorang diri tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang daunnya sedang berguguran, tidak ada bunga yang mekar disana, tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena saat ini adalah musim gugur. Tampak garis kemerahan pada hidung mancungnya, entah karena cuaca yang mulai dingin atau karena terlalu banyak menangis, tapi Kise sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah menangis sepuasnya, seperti biasa saat dirinya tengah mengalami masalah—yang membuatnya sangat ingin menangis— Kise selalu memilih sebuah pohon sakura besar yang ada disalah satu taman kota Tokyo, tidak peduli seperti apapun keadaannya, Kise selalu kesana dan membiarkan dirinya menangis tanpa isakan, dan untunglah tempat itu tengah sepi sekarang.

Kebiasaan yang sudah tertanam sejak dirinya berada dibangku pertama Teikou Junior High School tersebut memang telah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para Kiseki no Sedai, tidak terkecuali sang kapten sendiri, bahkan semenjak kedua orang tua si pirang bercerai Akashi terlampau sering mendapati Ryoutanya menangis di sebuah pohon besar, seperti saat ini contohnya. Berjalan pelan dan menepuk singkat bahu si pirang ketika dirinya berada tepat di samping Kise.

Merasakan tepukan singkat pada bahunya, Kise segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan hal yang dilihatnya sukses menerbitkan garis lengkung kebawah pada bibir tipis si pirang. Membuang wajahnya, Kise lebih memilih untuk memberikan rajukannya pada Akashi untuk saat ini.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit gusar Akashi segera memberikan pijitan kecil pada pelipisnya, sedikit banyak dirinya benar-benar jengah dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Kise Ryouta akan berubah menjadi bocah kecil jika dirinya sedang merajuk, dan akan sangat sulit untuk menghadapi bocah yang memiliki sifat seperti Ryouta-nya.

Tanpa membiarkan kesunyian menginterupsi mereka Akashi kembali membuka mulutnya, kali ini dirinya berniat untuk memberikan hukuman kecil untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Ryouta? Sakit, eh?"

Merasa dirinya di panggil Kise berniat untuk memberikan tatapan galaknya, namun sayang yang dilihatnya justru membuat air matanya berproduksi jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang kepala merah yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan keangkuhan pada dirinya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Ryouta? Perasaan saat seseorang yang kau sayangi bersama dengan orang lain? Sama seperti setiap saat yang kau lakukan bersama Tetsuya selama ini."

Emosi

Kise benar-benar merasakan emosi yang terus menjalari hatinya, berdiri dari keterpurukannya Kise masih menatap Akashi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan air mata yang terus menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Jadi begini caramu membalasku?"

Kise benar-benar kesal, bahkan saat ini dari nada suaranya sudah dapat terdengar dengan jelas, ada beberapa intonasi yang ditinggikan dalam kalimat tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakannya setimpal? Karena itu lebih pantas."

Akashi masih menyahut dengan—sangat— tenang, sepertinya rencananya benar-benar berjalan lancar kali ini, melihat wajah tersiksa seorang Kise Ryouta, memanglah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Menangis

Pertahanannya kali ini bear-benar runtuh, Kise benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih jauh lagi, dia benar-benar terluka saat ini. Bahkan kalimat dingin yang dilontarkan Akashi, jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan jika harus di tusuk dengan seribu pedang.

"Ja—di begitu? Sementara kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu… k…kau bahkan tidak pernah memiliki waktu untukku… jika kau tidak menyukai—saat diriku bersama dengan Kurokocchi.. walau hanya untuk bercerita tentangmu… se…setidaknya kau.. bisa memberi tahuku—ti—tidak dengan cara seperti ini…"

Kali ini Kise hanya bisa melontarkan racauannya, dirinya benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Persetan apakah si kepala merah mengerti perkataannya atau tidak, tujuan utama Kise adalah agar Akashi bisa mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini, agar Akashi mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Selesai dengan kalimatnya—yang mungkin tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena isakan-isakannya— Kise segera menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh si pirang, sang Emperor merah yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa mencengkram lebih kuat tali penyangga tas kecil milik Kise, cukup banyak manik beda warnanya menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya. Kekurangannya adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa selalu ada disaat Kise membutuhkannya.

Berjalan pelan ke arah si pirang, Akashi segera menyentuh lembut kedua sisi pipi si pirang memaksa kedua manik hazel bertabrakan dengan ruby dan gold miliknya. Ruby bertemu hazel—hazel bertemu gold sepasang mata yang terus menatap intens, perlahan sang Emperor terus mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, jari jemari kanan yang masih setia berkalungkan dua utas tali dari tas kecil milik Kise saat ini tengah memaksa si pemilik kepala pirang untuk terus menurunkan diri agar sang Emperor dapat menjelajah lebih dalam mulutnya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas kini sukses memeluk erat pinggang ramping kekasih.

Sementara itu Kise hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merendahkan dirinya beberapa centimeter mencoba mencari kehangatan yang diberikan sang Emperor, kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung si kepala merah, seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya, sangat jelas bahwa kali ini Kise benar-benar menuntut kepemilikan atas kekasih tercintanya. Perasaan rindu yang selama ini dirasakannya sedikit demi sedikit dapat terobati dengan sebuah ciuman.

Selesai dengan ciumannya Akashi segera menarik wajahnya dan memberikan sedikit ruang untuk si pirang bernafas. Dia tahu bahwa dalam hal ciuman Kise tidak sebaik dirinya yang dapat menahan nafas lama, perbedaan mendasar kenapa Akashilah yang selalu mendominasi diantara mereka berdua.

"Ayo mulai dari awal."

Bisik penerus Akashi pada kekasih yang tengah sibuk memenuhi hak atas paru-parunya. Dengan tatapan sayu Kise mulai menatap wajah Akashi, ada sedikit pertanyaan dari ekspresinya sendiri.

"Kali ini, tidak pengabaian dan—"

Menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menghebuskannya lebih lembut pada detik selanjutnya.

"— terus berkomuniskasi, apapun yang terjadi."

Akashi menunggu anggukan setuju dari kekasih kuningnya, setelah mendapatkannya apa yang dia inginkan, walau beserta hadiah tambahan air mata pada manik hazel. Akashi segera memundurkan dirinya, menatap lurus pada si pirang di depannya, kali ini Akashi akan menggunakan cara yang benar, bukan cara paksaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, Aku menyukaimu dan sangat mencintaimu Kise Ryouta. Jadilah keka—"

Memotong kalimat terakhirnya, Akashi segera memejamkan matanya cukup lama dirinya menenangkan diri, kali ini Akashi tidak ingin membuat dirinya terdengar seperti memaksa si pirang, justru untuk pertama kalinya Akashi ingin memberikan permintaannya. Membuka matanya, kali ini Akashi kembali menatap Kise, namun dengan tatapan lembut yang bahkan belum pernah Kise lihat sebelumnya.

Berlutut

Untuk pertama kalinya akashi berlutut pada seseorang, menekuk kaki, menempatkan lutut kiri pada tanah yang dipijaknya, dengan tangan kanan menggantung pada paha kanan yang ditekuk keatas, serta tangan kiri yang terulur kedepan, seakan meminta jari jemari kanan sang kekasih. Mendapat refleks cukup baik dari Kise yang sekarang telah membiarkan jemari kanannya digenggam oleh Akashi.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, memintamu Kise Ryouta untuk menjadi pasanganku yang akan selalu menemaniku, baik itu dalam suka maupun duka."

Ucapnya yang kemudian menatap lurus pada kedua manik hazel milik si pirang, dapat terlihat jelas oleh iris beda warnanya, bahwa manik-manik cantik itu tengah melebar dengan bulir-bulir asin yang semakin banyak meloloskan diri dari sela mata kecil sang kekasih. Memejamkan matanya Akashi segera memberikan kecupan hangat pada punggung kanan kekasihnya.

Medapat ungkapan yang tedengar seperti lamaran tersebut Kise segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba…Baiklah."

Jawabnya pelan yang kemudian menghadiahi si merah dengan pelukan hangat, tangis kebahagiaan terus menerus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kise tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ini akan menjadi hari dimana dirinya merasa sangat bahagia. Mendapat lamaran dari sang kekasih benar-benar tidak terduga untuknya terus terisak dan semakin memeluk erat Akashinya—ah bukan, bukan Akashi-nya, melainkan 'Seijuurou'-nya. Hari ini Kise berhasil, dirinya berhasil mengklaim kepemilikan atas seorang emperor, seorang Akashi, seorang Seijuurou, seorang yang sangat dicintainya.

=======================================OWARI========================================

OMAKE

Saat itu adalah musim semi, langit yang cerah tanpa awan di dalamnya. Seorang anak bersurai merah yang baru saja menjejak diri di ruang kelas barunya, mengambil tempat duduk dengan posisi yang disukainya, deret ke tiga dari depan bersampingan dengan jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Manik rubynya menatap awas pada beberapa mahluk yang tengah asyik bermain bola, dengan posisi kelas yang berada pada lantai dua tentu memudahkan dirinya untuk mengamati keadaan di lapangan.

Kembali manik rubynya memfokuskan diri, kali ini kedua iris merah tersebut menangkap refleksi dari pemuda pirang yang terbilang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kembali si kepala merah memberikan fokusnya pada si pirang.

"Permainan yang bagus."

Komentarnya pelan, tidak disadari sebentuk garis lengkung kecil ke atas bertengger halus pada bibir tipisnya. Kedua ruby miliknya terus mengamati pergerakan si pirang.

"Cantik."

Sekali lagi dirinya menggumam kecil, terlebih disaat manik merah tersebut menangkap lekuk tubuh indah, dan bisa dikatakan cukup langsing untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"_Kyaaaaa! Bukankah itu Kise Ryouta?!"_

"_He? Model yang baru-baru ini memenuhi majalah-majalah ternama? Dimana?!"_

"_Itu! Si pirang yang tengah menggiring bola! Kyaaaa! Aku beruntung bisa satu sekolah dengannya!"_

Beberapa teriakan super nyaring sukses memenuhi indra pendengar si merah.

'Jadi Kise Ryouta, eh? Bagaimana jika nantinya menjadi Akashi Ryouta?'

Tertarik

Sang pemuda merah benar-benar tertarik akan seseorang yang bernama 'Kise Ryouta' memilih untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan jendela yang ada disampingnya, kemudian berujar pelan dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau, akan menjadi milikku Kise Ryouta."

* * *

A/N: Yooooo minnacchi! Pertama-tama saya mau mengatakan HAPPY BIRTHDAY KICCHAN! LONGLAST BERSAMA AKASHI! HIDUP AKAKI!/nak

Well lupakan yang diatas sana. Saya membuat ini dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari, awalnya saya mau membuat tiga fic spesial ultah buat Kicchan, tapi karena saya tiba-tiba kehilangan kesehatan(?) selama beberapa hari, saya hanya bisa menyelesaikan satu saja, dan saya juga harus mengucap terima kasih pada Reicchi yang sudah membuat saya kepikiran menggunakan kata 'setimpal' entah kenapa itu benar-benar manis~ lalu saya harus berterima kasih pada Ncarcchi selaku editor saya, walau dia tidak suka Yaoi pairing dia tetap bersedia membaca dan mengoreksi kalimat saya, dan hal yang dia ucapkan beberapa hari lalu adalah: 'Aku baru nonton KnB dan entah kenapa aku terbawa fanfic-mu kedalamnya...' dengan wajah horror pastinya, aduh saya sudah menghancurkan karakter Fuji-sen, gomen nee Fuji-sen! Saya juga berterima kasih pada adik saya Ayumi yang sudah sangat membantu saya dalam membuat cerita ini, walau bagaimanapun saya tidak akan bisa membuat ini tanpa Ayumi, Ayumi terima kasih nee! Dan saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader sekalian, kalau tidak keberatan, sertakan review juga nee? /kedip-kedip kawaii/


End file.
